Un nuevo comienzo - Después de Sinsajo
by LUMELLARKEVERDEEN
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez como fue la relación entre Katniss y Peeta después de regresar al distrito 12? ¿Qué paso con los personajes que quedaron vivos? ¿Qué hicieron para seguir sus vidas aun muchos sabiendo que no volverían a ver a sus familias? ¿Cómo logro el distrito 12 en convertirse de nuevo un lugar para vivir?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – El regreso a mi "Hogar"

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Mi hogar es el distrito 12. Estuve en los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Fingí estar enamorada para poder sobrevivir y lo logramos. El Presidente Snow nos condenó. Volvimos a la arena en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Escape. Peeta fue capturado por el Capitolio. Viví en el Distrito 13. Rescataron a Peeta. Peeta intento ahorcarme. Fui el Sinsajo. Me entrene para derrocar al Capitolio. Mi hermana fue asesinada por una bomba detonada por Coin, la presidenta del Distrito 13. Mate a Coin. Me perdonaron la vida creyendo que estaba mentalmente desorientada. Volví al Distrito 12.

Sangre, Prim, bombas., personas muriendo. Es lo único que puedo ver ante mis pesadillas. No puedo dormir, no puedo cerrar los ojos sin que esos recuerdos vuelvan a mí. Y solo hay una persona que puede lograr que mis noches sean tranquilas. Peeta. Pero no está, tiene que seguir su tratamiento en el Capitolio, estoy solo, mi madre… se fue al Distrito 4 para ayudar en un nuevo hospital en lugar de regresar al Distrito 12, era demasiado doloroso regresar aquí para ella.

Donde Prim vivió, saber que ella recorrió estas mismas paredes. Me mata, me consume por dentro. Y Gale, bueno él se fue al Distrito 2, donde trabaja para los militares. No lo culpo por la muerte de Prim. Después de todo no fue el, fue su bomba, pero él no la lanzo, fue Coin, así que no hay nada que perdonar.

Haymitch, pues él se la pasa bebiendo todo el alcohol que las míseras monedas le permiten comprar, yo también lo haría, emborracharme para tratar de olvidar, pero no serviría de nada si después de estar "sobrio" vuelves a la realidad. Effie está en el Capitolio, o lo que queda de él, después de la guerra y de que todos los ciudadanos se volvieran locos y colapsara por completo.

Me despierto de mi "sueño" no sin antes concluirlo con un grito desgarrador por las pesadillas, el sudor corre por mi frente y mis mejillas, saco los pies de la manta y los coloco en el frio suelo, saco las ropas mojadas de mi cuerpo quedándome en ropa interior, cojo una bata color celeste de seda que está descansando sobre el respaldo de una silla y salgo de la habitación escaleras abajo para salir por la puerta principal por aire fresco.

Levanto mi mirada y observo como el sol se va poniendo, como sale de las grandes montañas dejando ver unos cuantos rayos de luz, la luz grisácea de las mañanas mientras el aire frio me congela la sangre y pega sobre mis mejillas. Jamás había salido a ver un amanecer desde que volví al Distrito, solo divagaba por la habitación hasta calmarme o bajaba por un vaso de agua para quedar rendida de nuevo en el sofá donde la luz y el calor de la chimenea me hacían sentir a salvo.

Observo a mi alrededor y mis ojos se clavan en la casa de Peeta, tan sola, vacía, sin ninguna luz en su interior y no puedo evitar pensar en que ya no tiene familia, perdió a sus padres y sus hermanos durante el bombardeo, así que nuestra situación es más o menos la misma. No puedo evitar recordar mis primeros Juegos del Hambre, el dolor en los ojos de Peeta al saber que todo fue una farsa sobre los amantes trágicos y la mugrienta estacioncita; que ahora está reducida a cenizas.

-¿Una última vez? ¿Para la audiencia? como empezó a alejarse de mí, como tome su mano para la cámara y ese temor por el momento en que no me quedaba más remedio que dejarlo marcar. Supongo que lo quería desde entonces pienso.

Es extraño no tenerlo aquí, sus sentido del humor, su olor a canela tan familiar, sus latido de su corazón que eran un arrullo para mí en las noches, sus brazos alrededor de mi… alejo todo eso de mis pensamientos porque es tan duro pensar que no volverá a estar ese Peeta a mi lado.

-Hola, preciosa- dice Haymitch apareciendo en el umbral de su casa con una botella de licor en la mano y lleno de porquería sobre sus pantalones.

-No estoy de humor, Haymitch- le contesto mientras bajo las escaleras del porche y me arrodillo en lo que era un pequeño jardín empezando a arrancar las hierbas con rabia

-Y cuando lo estas, cielito- dice mientras escucho sus pasos y el crujir de la nieve bajo ellos

-Solo vete- le escupo. Empiezo a desquitarme más y más con las plantas

-Vamos Katniss, tu estas sola, yo estoy solo, hablar no le hace daño a nadie ¿O sí?-

No le contesto, ya que acabo con las hierbas continuo con las flores. Primroses, Prim, mi hermana. Como odio al Presidente Snow, a Coin, me la quitaron, me ofrecí voluntaria precisamente para salvarla ¿Y qué conseguí? Una rebelión y que acabara muerta.

-Katniss- toma un trago de su botella –Las flores no te han hecho nada, deberías buscar otra cosa para canalizar tu ira…o ya veo…Primrose ¿No es así?...bueno, supongo que aun después muerto Snow sigue causando daño-

Me levanto tan rápido de donde estoy que me mareo un poco por tan repentino movimiento –Solo cállate Haymitch, cierra tu maldita boca… ¡Debí haber huido cuando Gale me lo dijo, debí haber ido con él, haber llevado a Prim y a mi madre conmigo al bosque! ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado!-

-Y entonces estarías muerta- dice dándole otro gran trago a la botella

Miro por todos lados y encuentro una piedra sobre el suelo, no pienso, solo la cojo y se la arrojo a Haymitch haciendo que su botella se rompa y que se derrame el alcohol sobre él.

Coloca sus ojos sobre mí, llenos de furia y sé que lo que hice estuvo mal -¡Nada habría evitado que el nombre de tu hermana saliera elegida! ¡Llámalo suerte o destino o como sea pero hubiera salido elegida aun si hubieras huido o no! ¡Y entonces las buscarían y las encontrarían en ese maldito bosque!-

-¡No nos encontrarían!- le grito con furia yo también

-¡¿A no?!-

-¡No!-

-Pues sea como sean las cosas Katniss, pasan por alguna razón. Liberaste a todo Panem, ya no hay más juegos, por fin podemos vivir sin miedo en que manden a más jóvenes a esa "celebración" horrible, tal vez no haya salido como esperabas pero lo lograste, hiciste toda una rebelión y lo lograste-

-Pero a que costo Haymitch- digo mientras me acerco a las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa y me dejo caer en ellas

-Solo piénsalo, preciosa…ser el héroe tiene sus sacrificios y en esta batalla te toco ser a ti el que nos salvara-

-Yo no quería nada de esto- recargo mis codos en las rodillas y mi cara en los puños para ocultar la acidas y calientes lagrimas que caen de mis ojos

-Nadie lo quería- dice mientras se aleja hacia su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – La reconstrucción

Decido salir de la Aldea de los Vencedores hasta el centro del Distrito, las personas me voltean a ver mientras doy un recorrido, observo como quitan los escombros y cadáveres casi consumidos por las bombas del edificio de justicia hasta que la plaza se ve visible y completamente libre. No quedo nada de este edificio, me pregunto qué pasaría con Madge y el alcalde. ¿Lograrían escapar? ¿O murieron con el bombardeo? No puedo evitar sentir simpatía por ellos, Madge, supongo que si era mi amiga después de todo.

Me dirijo a la alambrada del Distrito o lo que también queda de ella, ya que la están empezando a quitar, creo que sin ella se siente un poco más de libertad, pero no soy capaz de ir hacia el bosque, no ahora, no podría.

Las casas de la veta quedaron reducidas a polvo, hará falta demasiado esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas para reconstruir todo esto. Mi casa, mi antigua casa, estos parada justo donde debería de estar esa pequeña pero acogedora casa. Observo los demás a mí alrededor y a lo lejos a unos cuantos metros hay una pila llena de cadáveres en descomposición, llevo mis manos a mi boca para evitar salir ese grito ahogado de mi garganta.

Solo camino y camino, mis piernas me llevan hacia la panadería de los padres de Peeta ¿Cómo es posible que haya quedado intacta? Bueno, casi intacta. El panadero, era un buen hombre, no merecía morir así, ni sus hijos, ni siquiera la bruja de su madre y ahora no tiene a nadie. Gale, salvo a 800 personas, pero no pudo salvar a la familia de Peeta Alejo ese pensamiento, sé que el salvo a quien pudo y no podía adentrarse en el distrito solo para arriesgar su vida.

Y pues del quemador, ni digamos. Alguien se acerca por detrás de mí y coloca su mano en mi hombro y yo me alejo por instinto.

-Hola Katniss- dice Sae la grasienta

-Hola Sae- digo relajándome poco a poco

-¿Observando el panorama?- me pregunta

-O lo que queda de, el- contesto sarcástica

Ella sonríe y asiente –Abra que acostumbrarnos y trabajar duro para volver a convertir este Distrito en nuestro hogar-

-¿En verdad era un hogar antes de la rebelión?- pregunto pensativa

-Intentaba serlo Katniss, ahora sé que lo será-

-Se necesitara mucho tiempo para eso-

-Tal vez, pero lo haremos, no es imposible-

Asiento y entierro mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-Por lo pronto la plaza ya se ve limpia- comento

-Sí, y muchos están reconstruyendo sus casas-

Asiento. No sé qué más decir.

-Estas muy delgada y pálida Katniss-

Me encojo de hombros –Supongo- casi no me entran ganas de comer, así que la cocina no se ha utilizado desde que llegue, solo como lo que encuentro en la alacena.

-Tienes que hacerlo-

-Tal vez, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para nada- veo la preocupación en su rostro

-Oh niña, tienes que hacerlo, vamos, me asegurare de que comas- dice mientras toma mi mano

-¿A dónde?- pregunto mientras la sigo

-A tu casa, tienes que comer, no puedes dejarte simplemente caer, todo estamos tratando de hacer un nuevo comienzo, tú también inténtalo por favor-

Sae me lleva de la mano hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores hasta dejarme sentada en un banco de la barra de la cocina mientras ella se dedica a abrir puertas para ver que encuentra para lograr una comida decente. Le digo una y otra vez que no tengo hambre y que no es necesario que haga esto pero ella insiste, así que al final termina obligándome a comer una sopa de verduras que dejo como a la mitad.

-El muchacho- dice interrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral que nos rodeaba -¿Lo has visto?-

Niego con la cabeza –No, pero supongo que está en el Capitolio bajo un tratamiento-

Asiente y el silencio vuelve.

-Bueno Katniss, volveré mañana para asegurarme de que comas, no puedo dejarte decaer así-

Y antes de que pueda decirle algo sale por la puerta principal. Estoy subiendo las escaleras cuando alguien llama a la puerta y pienso que será Sae que habrá olvidado algo pero cuando abro no es Sae es, Effie.

-Oh Katniss- dice mientras se lanza hacia mí con un largo y grande abrazo

-Hola Effie- digo mientras la abrazo también -¿Qué hace aquí, pensé que habidas vuelto a tu casa en el Capitolio?-

-Lo hice pero quería saber cómo estabas, supe que tu madre no volvió al Distrito 12- dice mientras entra a la casa

-Pues es cierto, le pareció dolorosa la idea de volver, así que estoy…sola-

-¿Y Haymitch?- pregunta

-Borracho- me limito a contestar mientras ella asiente -¿Has…has sabido algo de Peeta?-

-Sí, fui a verlo, parece que está mejorando pronto volverá-

-Bien-

Observa la casa completa y supongo que debe de pensar que se siente muy vacía y más para una sola persona viviendo en ella para después posarlos sobre mí.

-Katniss- suspira –Te veo muy…mal-

Me encojo de hombros –Lo mismo me dijo Sae-

-Todos estamos intentando luchar por lo que amamos-

-Lo que amaba era Prim ¿Qué amo ahora Effie?-

-A Peeta- se limita a contestar –Amas a Peeta-

-¿Por qué aún siguen diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunto con furia

-No te estoy diciendo nada Katniss, tu amas a Peeta- dice sobresaltada y un poco molesta por mi reacción

-¿Y que si no lo amo?-

-Si lo haces, tos ojos brillaban cuando lo mirabas y cuando hablas de él o pronuncias su nombre-

-Ah- grito con desesperación mientras camino hacia ella –Eres una mujer desesperante ¿Lo sabias?- ella comienza a protestar pero no la dejo –Pero te quiero- digo mientras la abrazo –Gracias Effie-

**Hola :3 mis querido y adorados lectores... aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia... se que tarde muuuuucho para terminar la otra "El camino correcto" pero la termine, jamas dejare algo sin terminar, siempre lo completare ya sea tarde o temprano. Bueno, volviendo al tema... esta historia era ya una idea que estaba rondando mucho por mi cabecita y ¡Taran! aquí esta, espero que la disfruten, anímense a comentar, se que no me lo merezco pero porfis comenten :( y por lo tanto para animarlos les dejare un avance del próximo capitulo. Comenten y mientras mas lo hagan mas pronto subiré capitulo.**

Peeta

Ella. Con su pelo ondulado y castaño, amarra en una trenza, con su hermosa piel olivácea y sus profundos ojos grises. Ella. Tan…muto. No, muto no. Tu muto, no yo no. Presiona mi cabeza por la parte de mis sienes para olvidar todo esto, aún tengo ataques, les dije que no me podría controlar pero insistieron en que estaría bien. Me da miedo levantarme en la noche con uno de ellos e ir hasta la casa de Katniss y matarla por mi descontrol...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - Peeta

Después de que Effie se fuera volví a quedarme sola. Sae viene cada mañana con comida a asegurarse de que la coma realmente y se va hasta que mi plato está un poco más abajo de la mitad. Las pesadillas no paran de surgir, si tan solo hubiera tomado la pastilla Jaula de Noche ya estuviera muerta y no tuviera que estar sufriendo.

Tomo una ducha y después decido ponerme unos pantalones, mis botas y la chaqueta de mi padre, luego me trenzo el pelo como mi madre le enseño a Cinna y después salgo por la puerta principal en dirección al bosque. Hoy, tengo que poder cruzar, me estoy condenando a mí misma en este encierro

Escondo la nariz y la boca en la bufanda de lana que me coloque alrededor del cuello antes de salir, volteo hacia abajo y observo como las cenizas me ensucian las botas. Escucho el sonido de los rieles de tren y el silbato de este. Ya debe de funcionar la estacioncita. Continúo caminando y justo cuando levanto la vista, ahí está. Peeta.

Es el su pelo rubio ceniza que cae en ondas sobre su frente, ojos azules, piel pálida, contextura robusta con una pequeña maleta agarrada sobre la mano derecha. Lo miro y el me mira, doy un paso al frente y el también hasta que estamos uno frente al otro.

-Katniss…- dice en un susurro

-Volviste-

-Al parecer si-

Logra sacarme una diminuta y débil sonrisa –Creí que estarías más tiempo en…tratamiento-

-Dicen que estaré bien, que volver me hará recordar quien soy o quien era antes de…- deja la frase sin terminar pero ya se lo que trataba de decir sin necesidad de hablarlo.

Asiento, no hay nada más que decir.

-¿Iras al bosque?- asiento -¿Y…y Gale te está esperando?-

Frunzo el ceño, que pregunta tan rara –No, él se fue al Distrito 2 justo después de que volví-

-¿Y tu madre?-

-Ella…ella se fue al Distrito 4, no soporto la idea de volver aquí donde los recuerdos de Prim nos ahogan la mente-

-Y tu si- me dice con la mirada vacía.

Me encojo de hombros –Este siempre ha sido mi hogar, mi padre vivió y murió aquí, no soportaría la idea de irme-

El asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien- dice después de un largo silencio incomodo –Creo que iré a mi "casa"- dice aplicándole ironía a la palabra "casa"

-Está bien, adiós Peeta- le digo

-Adiós Katniss-

Peeta

Ella. Con su pelo ondulado y castaño, amarrado en una trenza, con su hermosa piel olivácea y sus profundos ojos grises. Ella. Tan…muto. No, muto no. Tu muto, no yo no. Presiono mi cabeza por la parte de mis sienes para olvidar todo esto, aún tengo ataques, les dije que no me podría controlar pero insistieron en que estaría bien. Me da miedo levantarme en la noche con uno de ellos e ir hasta la casa de Katniss y matarla por mi descontrol.

No, no podría soportarlo, me dirijo hacia una esquina de la habitación y me voy resbalado sobre la pared hasta quedar hecho bolita en la oscuridad. Tapo mis orejas con las manos. Muto…ella…culpable. ¡No! Las palabras no dejan de controlar mi mente, aprieto los ojos con fuerza hasta que me duelen y estos se ven rojos, inyectados en sangre, pateo una mesa que está cerca de mi mientras escucho un estruendo que me hace abrir los ojos.

Una foto de mi padre se encuentra con el vidrio roto sobre el suelo. Mi padre un hombre de hombros anchos, con cicatrices de quemaduras de años por el horno, de buen corazón, respetuoso, y algo flexible, aunque permitía que mi madre hiciera lo que quería, inclusive golpear a sus hijos, era un buen hombre, comprensivo y cariñoso.

Y mis hermanos… los extraño mucho, mi familia… ya no existe, todo por culpa de ella, no Peeta, ella no… fue Snow. ¿Cuál era la frase? ¿Cuál era? ¿Cuál? Ah sí No soy una pieza de sus juegos lo termine siendo. No, no lo soy. Continuare con mi vida, yo puedo.

Y Katniss… está sola, igual que yo, viviendo en una espantosa y grande casa, vacía y llena de recuerdos. Decido que no puedo hundirme en esto y que tengo que hacer algo por Katniss, que algo me atrae a ella. Salgo de la casa y me dirijo a la parte de atrás para coger una vieja carreta y una pala oxidadas por el tiempo. De algo servirán pienso.

Voy hacia el bosque en busca de Prímulas, esto podrá honrar la memoria de Prim. Es tan irónico que los dos seres que Katniss quería tanto; Su padre y Prim, hayan muerto en una explosión. Empiezo a cavar en la tierra cuidando no estar muy lejos del Distrito. Ahorita ella debe de estar en el bosque, cazando o tratando de aceptar lo que hay. Coloco las flores con todo y tierra sobre la carreta para luego llevármelas. Las personas me saludan sorprendidos de que haya regresado al pasar por la plaza y me dan sus condolencias. Yo solo respondo con un asentimiento de cabeza, sus lo siento no me devolverán a nada así que preferiría que se los guardaran.

Llego a la aldea de los vencedores y me paro justo enfrente de la casa de Katniss, miro hacia el suelo y las hierbas fueron arrancadas a lo loco, como si se hubieran desquitado y junto a ellas hay unas flores secas que fueron arrasadas de sus raíces, saco la pala nuevamente y un pequeño rastrillo para raspar y limpiar la tierra, después comienzo haciendo pequeños hoyos en el suelo.

En total son 13 flores, justo la edad que Prim tenia, espero que Katniss no se enoje por esto. Planto las flores y justo cuando estoy por la penúltima escucho unos pasos detrás de mí

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunta Katniss

-Plantando flores- le digo

-Si ya sé, pero ¿Por qué?- volteo a verla y observo que sus ojos están brillando por las lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos

-Pensé que sería algo bueno para honrar a Prim- ella asiente –Son…13 en total, la edad que ella tenía-

Ella frunce el ceño y puedo ver el dolor que pasa por su cara, toma aire para recomponerse pero aun así no lo logra –Esta bien- dice mientras continua su paso y entra en la casa.

Empiezo a plantar la última flor cuando escucho gritos dentro de su casa -¡¿Qué haces aquí gato estúpido?! ¡Ella no está, no volverá! ¡Está muerta, escuchaste! ¡Muerta!- después escucho platos romperse y es cuando realmente me preocupo, veo que abre la puerta de la entrada y sale por ahí un gato escuálido, Buttercup. Ese gato sí que tiene 7 vidas, pienso.

Escucho más cosas romperse y luego silencio total, me preocupo así que me levanto y me dirijo hacia la casa, subo las pequeñas escaleritas de porche y abro la puerta. Las sillas, plato, mesas, todo está regado por el suelo, veo un libro abierto sobre una hermosa planta que parece ser curativa, pintadas a mano, lo hojeo y tiene muchas hojas en blanco, supongo que era de su padre y cuando el murió… escucho los llantos de ella, que se encuentra sobre la mesa de la cocina recargada.

Me acerco poco con cuidado de no pisar los vidrios pero hago un pequeño ruidito y por supuesto ella se sobresalta, en cuanto me ve limpia las lágrimas de su rostro intentando parecer más fuerte.

-Peeta- dice –No te escuche llegar-

-Escuche gritos- le explico mientras dejo el libro sobre la mesa

-Si- comienza mientras se cruza de brazos –Ese gato siempre me ha molestado-

-Siempre te ha molestado, o, es porque te recuerda a alguien- digo con cautela

Una lagrima resbala por su mejilla –Creo que la segunda…- dice –En fin, ¿Ya terminaste de plantar todas las flores?-

-No, escuche gritos y muchas cosas rompiéndose y me preguntaba si estaba bien-

-Lo estoy Peeta, gracias por preocuparte-

-Está bien- digo mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta para irme

-Peeta- escucho que me llama antes de salir

-¿Si?-

-¿Te quedarías conmigo?- pregunta poniendo sus ojos en mi

**Hola chicos :3 aquí esta el nuevo episodio, espero que lo disfruten, comenten por favor no les cuesta nada solo escribir ¡Hasta el fin de semana! ¡Bye! .lll.**

Asiento mientras me acerco a ella, extiendo los brazos y ella va en busca de ellos para fundirnos en un abrazo protector, ella coloca su cabeza en mi pecho y yo hundo la mía en su largo y castaño cabello.

-Siempre- le susurro


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – "Siempre"

-Siempre- susurro en mi oído

Un pequeño temblor me despierta a mitad de la noche, intento adaptar mis ojos a la oscuridad, estoy acostada sobre algo que sube y baja continuamente y es cuando me acuerdo que Peeta se ha quedado conmigo, volteo a verlo y está despierto con sus ojos clavados en la pared de enfrente, hay vacío, miedo y dolor en ellos.

-Peeta- susurro mientras lo zarandeo delicadamente

Noto un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y después voltea a verme, pero no es el, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

-Peeta- repito

Voltea hacia todos lados en busca de algo –Tu…- dice –Tu… muto… tu-

Me levanto recargando el codo en la cama y ahueco la mano para ponerla sobre su rostro de piel pálida a la luz de la luna –Peeta, mírame- sus ojos voltean a todas parte –Mírame, Peeta…aquí estoy… mírame- tengo que tomar su rostro con ambas manos para lograr que me mire a los ojos y es cuando su mirada que parecía glacial se suaviza. Frunce el ceño.

-¿Katniss?- susurra mientras intenta calmar las respiraciones aceleradas. Asiento en respuesta pero él se aleja levantándose de la cama en dirección a la ventana –Les dije que no estaba listo-

-¿A quiénes Peeta?-

-A ellos, los del tratamiento, les dije que no podría-

-Si puedes…-

-No, no puedo, debo volver- dice mientras niega con la cabeza

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia donde está, obligándolo a voltearse para que me mire –Ey… si puedes… te estas curando a ti mismo-

Empieza a negar con la cabeza frenético mientras dice "No" repetidas veces y es cuando tengo que tomar otra vez su rostro entre mis mano para que pare –Si puedes, ahorita lo hiciste, te curaras a ti mismo… ¿Quieres volver a acostarte?- el asiente y lo condujo a la cama y lo arropo para después meterme con él.

La luz de la mañana pega en mi rostro, causando que despierte. Peeta está dormido todavía así que aprovecho para levantarme y tomar una ducha de agua fría para despabilarme. Me visto con un par de pantalones, una blusa negra de tirantes, un suéter de lana color verde arriba y mis botas de cazador y bajo por las escaleras. Decido prepararme un té de hierba junto con unos panecitos que están bajo una servilleta en un plato.

Me siento en un banco con la taza entre mis manos, haciendo que el calor las mantenga calientes, mientras acerco mi nariz al vapor del té y exhalo para eliminar un poco los temblores por el frió.

Pienso en cómo será para Peeta regresar sabiendo que ya no tiene familia, podría decir que yo también pero aún tengo a mi madre, que está lejos, así que, es casi lo mismo y luego esta Gale, las cosas con Gale… Es complicado, ya no se ni si quiera si somos amigos.

* * *

><p>-Mi padre… aún recuerdo ese día, era muy temprano, las cinco o seis de la mañana, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, mi padre había dicho que estaba los suficientemente oscuro para que los agentes de la paz no nos vieran, había nevado esa noche, así que el frió congelaba la sangre, me había dicho que me abrigara bien. Caminamos hasta la valla y se detuvo.<p>

-¿Qué escuchas?- me pregunto ladeando su cabeza un poco

-Nada-

-Exacto- dijo mientras se acercaba a la valla -… A los agentes de la paz les gusta fingir que la valla esta electrificada…- acerco su mano lentamente a ella. Yo lo mire, pensé que se electrocutaría, pero cuando cerró su mano alrededor de ella, nada paso -…Pero no lo está… Al menos no todo el tiempo-

También estire mi mano y la acerque lentamente a la valla, primero con la punta de los dedos hasta que mi mano se cerraba completamente sobre ella.

-¿No les asusta lo que pueda entrar con la valla apagada?- le pregunte

Nunca olvidare lo que me contesto, sus palabras tan ciertas -… Temen que nosotros salgamos… porque las cosas más peligrosas no están tras esta valla, no viven en estos bosques… Libertad… La libertad es a lo que el Capitolio le teme y lo que esa libertad hace a la gente-

Después cruzamos la valla y escondido en un árbol hueco, mi padre saco un carcaj con flechas y un arco, sabía que lo arrestarían si sabían que él tenía un arma, peor, me matarían, dijo él.

-No estoy diciendo esto para asustarte…-

-No tengo miedo-

Nos guió por el bosque en busca de animales por cazar, yo sostenía la mochila en donde guardaba a los animales, mi padre era realmente bueno.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con todo esto?- le pregunte después de llevar horas viéndolo cazar y como siempre lograba alcanzar su objetivo con la flecha

No nos lo quedaremos, me contesto.

-¿Qué ves ahí, Katniss?-

¿Qué veía? Dos conejos, tres ardillas y un gallo

-Yo veo un par de nuevos cordones para mis botas, leche de cabra, dos rebanadas de pan y sal para preservar las presas que sobran… La carne es comida y la comida es vida-

-Quiero aprender- fue lo que le dije

Coloco sobre un tronco de árbol una manzana color café sobre él, y estuvo varios minutos parado atrás de mí pasándome flechas, sin éxito de alcanzar a darle una sola vez. También recuerdo sobre lo que me dijo de los sinsajos, la canción que canto y lo realmente estúpido que se me hacía que la prohibieran.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man

They say murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight

In the hanging tree.

(¿Vas, vas a volver

Al árbol en el que colgaron

A un hombre por matar a tres?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

No más extraño sería

En el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al

Anochecer.)

"Libertad… todo eso existía sin el Capitolio"-

* * *

><p>-¿En qué piensas?- dice Peeta sacándome de mi recuerdo<p>

Subo la mirada de mis ojos hacia Peeta que se dirige hacia otro banco en la mesa –En mi padre-

-¿Y bien?- dice en busca de más explicación

-Libertad…- le dije mientras el fruncía el ceño confundido -…Existía sin el Capitolio-

Asintió. Se levantó para prepararse una taza de té, sin azúcar, y volvió al banco, tomo un sorbo y es cuando noto el libro de mi padre colocado enfrente de él. Vi como lo tomaba con sus manos.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto mientras lo hojeaba

-Era de mi padre-

-Las imágenes están pintadas perfectamente, casi iguales a las plantas reales- dice con los ojos brillando

Asiento, aunque no me vea por estar bastante ocupado viendo los dibujos y plantas. Lo ve durante unos minutos hasta que comienzan a verse las hojas en blanco.

-¿Ya no hay más?- pregunta

-No…- le digo –Después de que mi padre muriera… bueno, yo le agregue algunas plantas más, que me sirvieron como guía para mantenernos vivas pero después surgió… ya sabes… todo esto y…-

-Entiendo-

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos hablo, yo solo me dedique a mover la cucharita en círculos dentro de mi taza de té y Peeta solo agarraba su taza con las dos manos como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Solo cruzamos unas cuantas palabras, es como, si estuviéramos alejados de nuevo y solo actuáramos para las cámaras, que cuando hablaba con Peeta era demasiado formal, como si no fuera yo, pero que le podía hacer, yo lo había alejado. Nada era como quería, Gale, guardaba las distancias, Peeta me había dado la espalda. Era como un círculo vicioso. Yo cazaba, el horneaba y Haymitch bebía. Mientras una rebelión se formaba ante nuestros ojos.

-Quiero ir a la panadería de mis padres- dice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?-

-Que quiero ir a la panadería de mis padres-

Clavo la vista en el pero el solo voltea hacia sus manos pensativo -¿Seguro que es buena idea?-

-Si- contesta. Pienso que a lo mejor esto es bueno para él, despedirse de su familia y que él vaya solo es también lo mejor, un momento de privacidad no será… -Y quiero que vayas conmigo- suelta

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, quiero que vayas conmigo-

Peeta

No sé exactamente porque le pedí a Katniss que me acompañara, pero es algo que está dentro de mí y siento que la necesito, que la necesitare cuando este enfrente de la panadería, donde paso el último suspiro de mi familia.

Camino por el distrito junto con Katniss, no hemos hablado desde que salimos de la casa, es muy de mañana porque el sol apenas esta iluminando el Distrito, solo se pueden observar a unas pocas personas trabajando sobre sus casas. Camino con la mirada gacha todo el tiempo.

Y justamente cuando estamos a pocos metros de llegar… la veo… la panadería, no quedo tan mal con el bombardeo, casi, habrá que verla por dentro, la mitad de la panadería está destruida, la otra mitad está estable. Me paro a unos tres metros de ella a observar y Katniss también.

-¿Seguro que quieres entrar?- me pregunta

-Sí, muy seguro- le digo mientras obligo a mis pies moverse

Subo las pequeñas escaleras de la panadería y comienzo difícilmente a caminar sobre escombros por mi pierna, nada puede salvarse, todo, quedo completamente destruido, lo único que si puede ser útil es la casa, pero lo que son los hornos, la cocina y todo eso, quedo reducido a nada. Observo todo de pies a cabeza, ya no reconozco nada.

Doy pequeños pasos para acercarme al mostrador de madera, cuando empiezo a percibir un olor muy fuerte y fétido, tanto, que tengo que toser para evitar ahogarme con el olor, es como un animal muerto, agarro el cuello de mi camisa y la utilizo para taparme la nariz, lo cual lo amortigua un poco.

-Peeta…- me llama Katniss con preocupación a escasos centímetros detrás de mí, también tapándose la boca y la nariz con su blusa.

Volteo a verla, negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que yo tampoco sé que es ese olor o de donde podría provenir. Solo hicieron falta moverme unos milímetros para asomarme por encima de la barra y saber de dónde provenía exactamente la fuente del dolor… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :3... fue un largo fin de semana y muchas cosas pasaron, eso creo, ¿Alguien ya compro su boleto para el estreno? ¡Yo si! y estoy muy emocionada \(' _' ) ¡Yuju! Ya falta poquito para el estreno, bueno, volviendo al capitulo, espero que les guste, no se si agregar la parte en donde Katniss tiene un flashback respecto a su padre fue correcto, pero me gusto la idea, si quieren ver el vídeo pueden buscarlo como The Hunger Games: The Hanging tree. Los Juegos del Hambre: El árbol del ahorcado. subtitulado" es hecho por fans pero me encanto. Respecto a los reviews... muchas, muchas gracias a los que comentaron, les diré que he leído muchas historias Después de Sinsajo, que en lo personal me encantaron pero... sentía que sacaban del papel a los personajes, es algo bueno cambiar de vez en cuando, pero me descolocaba un poquito porque o hacían a Katniss demasiado... romántica, por así decirlo, o a Peeta y Katniss los acercaban demasiado pronto, por lo cual el libro de Sinsajo decía (si no me equivoco) que se fueron acercando poco a poco, que muchas cositas pasaron y pues quiero profundizar en eso un poquito mas, antes de empezar con la parte romántica, pero esto no le quita que son grandes historias las que he leído. Enserio espero que les guste el capitulo 4 - "Siempre" y no defraudarlos en el transcurso de la historia. Comenten por favor ¡Me hacen muy feliz cuando lo hacen! C: Esto es todo por mi parte ¡Feliz fin de semana! ¡Chao!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Culpa

-¿Peeta?... – solo vi como los músculos de su espalda se tensaron, quedo paralizado completamente, no me respondía, no hacía nada -¿Peeta?... – lo llamaba a través de la blusa a causa del olor.

Sus manos que estaban a los costados las apreto en puños, de tal manera que la vena de su brazo resaltaba por la fuerza. Me acerque poco a poco hacia donde él estaba, mientras el olor era más fuerte. Me asome encima del mostrador para dar paso a una imagen que inundo mi mente de terror y... culpa.

Cuatro cuerpos. Cuatro cuerpos se encontraban tirados en el suelo cubiertos de gusanos, en estado de descomposicion, no se podía reconocer quienes eran, pero yo y Peeta, sí. Era su familia. Peeta tenía ante sus ojos a su familia muerta. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos… esta imagen lleno mi mente de recuerdos de mi padre, no lo vi, nada quedo de, el después de la explosión pero… definitivamente prefiero eso a esto, no reconocer a la persona, verla como se pudre lentamente la carne que alguna vez estuvo viva. Pero esto no se compara a perder a un padre a toda tu familia.

Lleve mis dos manos a mi boca, mientras un grito ahogado se perdía entre mis cuerdas vocales, alce la vista hacia Peeta, sus ojos estaban rojos, lagrimas calientes que hacían que mi corazón se partiera más y más cada vez que caía una, resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Peeta… - trate que mi voz sonara fuerte, pero en el último momento se quebró

Volteo a verme, había furia en sus ojos, tanto odio que me hizo retroceder un paso -¿Peeta?- lo llame.

Y entonces se abalanzó sobre mí…

Cerré mis ojos. Y pensé que si moría, estaría bien, porque sería Peeta el que me matara. Pero no lo hizo para hacerme daño, me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y hundió su cara en mi cuello, me abrazo, mientras lloraba en mi hombro. ¿Qué podía hacer? Jamás había sido buena con las palabras y este momento no era la excepción

-Peeta, yo…-

-No- dijo interrumpiéndome –No digas nada. Solo… solo abrázame- y lo hice, lo abrace tan fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Segundos, minutos… no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados.

-¿Peeta, talvez… - dije para romper el silencio –no crees que deberíamos… enterrarlos… darles una muerte… digna?-

-Sí, eso creo-

* * *

><p>Después de eso, Peeta no me permitió quedarme con él, le dije que le ayudaría, que él no podría solo, no me dejo y me mando a casa, por una parte lo entiendo, son su familia de la que se está despidiendo, pero por otra, me duele que no me permitiera haberme quedado a su lado. Lo que quedaba de día me refugie en mi habitación esperando a Peeta, me levantaba cada tanto tiempo a observar por la ventana esperando su llegada.<p>

Empezó a nevar, la noche estaba cayendo y la preocupación me invadio, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando lo vi entrar a la aldea de los vencedores, arrastraba sus pies sobre tierra y nieve, decaído y triste. Al llegar a la altura de nuestras casas, solo cayo, cayo de rodillas en el suelo, me dolía verlo así, atrapo su cabeza entre sus manos y empezó a balancearse cual mecedora. Minutos pase junto a la ventana con los pies descalzos en el piso helado observándolo, hasta que por fin se levantó, lo vi vacilar por un momento para después terminar yendo a sus casa.

Se fue pensé.

¿Y que esperaba después de todo? Fue mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa. Fue mi culpa que Prim muriera, se suponía que la salvaría, la mantendría con vida a ella y a Peeta. Fue mi culpa despertar a la serpiente en forma de Presidente Snow, por no haber comido esas bayas en la arena, debí de haber dejado que el solo viviera, la destrucción de todo un distrito, niños, familia, mujeres y hombres ¡Me culpo! Y Peeta no tiene familia por esa razón ¡Si tan solo él hubiera vivido y no yo! Podría haberme superado, es fuerte, lo se ¡Pero tenía que ser terca! ¡Tenía que probarme a mí misma y probar al Capitolio! Desafiarlo. Puse a todo un mundo en peligro por mi egoísmo y ahora ya no nos queda nada.

Y por eso y muchas cosas más, hoy, dormiré sola con mis pesadillas, con mis demonios. Me dirijo hacia mi cama, sabiendo lo que me espera al cerrar los ojos y colocar mi cabeza en la almohada, me acuesto sabiendo que tarde o temprano el cansancio me ganara y tendré que superarlo.

* * *

><p>-Señorita Eveerden, ni los más fuertes, pueden derrocar el poder del capitolio-<p>

Snow. Es la voz del Presidente Snow hablándome por unas bocinas. ¿En dónde estoy? Me levanto del suelo con un terrible dolor de cabeza, dando unos pequeños pasos para estrellarme con una pared de cristal. No puedo ver nada, paso mis ojos por la oscuridad de la habitación, hasta detectar una figura humana al fondo.

-No quiso escuchar- dice

Una luz prende, dejando al descubierto a Snow, sentado en una silla blanca, grande -Como un trono- pienso. Levanta una mano del reposabrazos y pica un botón en una máquina que hace unos segundos no sabía que se encontraba ahí. Puedo observar varios tubos de vidrio. Mi ceño esta fruncido por la confusión.

-¿Qué pretende?- mi voz parece como pito fracasando totalmente en sonar serena y calmada.

No me contesto, solo se limitó a apretar otro botón. En total eran cinco tubos, por los cuales se elevaban cinco personas a las cuales no distinguía.

-¿Qué hay en los tubos?- pregunte

La primera luz se encendió, esa personas es… ¡Prim!

-¡Dios mío! ¡Prim!-

Estaba asustada, lo veía en sus ojos, la desesperación me invadía, golpeaba el vidrio con rabia y sin éxito.

-No puede escucharla, ni verla-

-¡¿Qué va hacer?! ¡No le haga daño!- gritaba dañando mi voz

Solo sonrió, causándome escalofríos, apretó un botón y luego otro. Peeta… mi Madre… Gale… Haymitch… los cinco estaban en los tubos. Clave mi mirada en Snow, haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Los gritos empezaron -¡Prim!- eran gritos de dolor, mis puños dolían a causa de los golpes que daba al cristal -¡Prim!- no podía ver que le estaban haciendo, y luego se unió otra voz desgarradora -¡Peeta!- y otra -¡Gale!- y otra -¡Madre!- y otra -¡Haymitch!- dolor, solo se podía escuchar dolor -¡¿Qué les estás haciendo?!- pregunte mientras mis lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas

-Un regalo para usted, Chica en Llamas-

Luego algo se hizo más fuerte, un destello de colores rojo, naranja y amarillo. Llamas. Los envolvían a los cinco mientras se retorcían de dolor, como lombrices. Los estaba quemando vivos.

-¡Katniss!- gritaban -¡Katniss, ayúdame!-

-¡Nooo! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta!-

El olor llegaba hasta donde yo estaba, la carne, cabello y piel quemada hacían una apeste peor que los ácidos.

-Señorita Eveerden, las cosas que más queremos son las que, nos destruyen-

-¡Nooo!-

* * *

><p>-¡No! ¡Prim!- grite mientras despertaba bañada en sudor, con la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida en la oscuridad. Volteé a todas partes mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a lo negro de la noche.<p>

Sabía que esta noche las pesadillas volverían y no hay Peeta que me calme. Arranco prácticamente las sabanas mojadas de mi piel para poner los pies descalzos sobre el piso e ir a la ventana para observar como una luz grisácea ilumina todo alrededor con una ligera capa de nieve encima. Decido que una ducha con agua caliente no estaría nada mal, me dirijo al baño y expulso con rabia de mi cuerpo las ropas ensopadas por el sudor como si fueran un recordatorio de mis demonios, me coloco en la bañera hasta estar totalmente dentro y me pego mis rodillas al pecho, haciéndome un ovillo.

Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo diecisiete años. Mi casa está en el Distrito 12. Fui el Sinsajo. Vencí al Capitolio. El presidente Snow me odiaba. Él mató a mi hermana. Yo lo mate a él. Mate a Coin. Me perdonaron la vida creyendo que estaba mentalmente desorientada. Volví al Distrito 12. Peeta también.

-Él está muerto Katniss- me susurro –Esta muerto y tú estás sola- digo refiriéndome a Snow

Salgo del agua hasta que mis dedos están arrugados. Cojo un simple pantalón y un suéter color azul cielo, dejo mi pelo mojado y enredado por encima de él y camino en círculos por toda la habitación mientras froto mis brazos. De pronto recuerdo lo que tengo guardado en mi pequeño cajón junto a la cama, doy zancadas largas y en un nanosegundo llego ahí, abro el cajón y saco la perla que Peeta me regalo en el Vasallaje y me la llevo a los labios y empiezo a hacer pequeños circulos con ella.

-Para el Capitolio eres una persona inocente… para mí eres perfecta- dijo Peeta. Para el soy perfecta. -Era perfecta- me corrijo. Pienso en sus fuertes brazos, el único refugio para mis pesadillas que tuve por primera vez en meses, que hoy no sentí alrededor de mí protegiéndome. Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada. ¿Lo recuperare algún día? Soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para pensar en mi misma y no preguntarme ¿Se recuperara algún día? Pero en lugar de eso, pienso en si volverá a mí porque lo necesito.

Estaba tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que no me percate del leve olor que llega hasta mis poros, el olor que me hace sentir una tranquilidad y paz. La casa entera huele a él, camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos mientras el olor me envuelve cada vez que me acerco, logro llegar a la puerta de la cocina y por supuesto, ahí está… pan, hay una cesta completa de ellos en la mesa. Me acerco y tomo uno delicadamente con mis manos, lo parto a la mitad e hundo mi nariz en él, aún están calientes, el humito sale de ellos, panecitos de queso. Me preparo una taza de té y coloco en un plato, tres panes para después encaminarme hasta la sala y pasar un momento en la chimenea.

Cruzo la casa para darme cuenta que justo enfrente de mi esta Peeta, sentado en uno de los sillones con su cabeza gacha.

-¿Peeta?- pregunto

Voltea a verme –Katniss…-

Me acerco a él y coloco el plato y la tasa en la mesita y cruzo los pies encima del sillón. Trae el libro de mi padre en sus manos, concentrado en lo que hace, mientras sus manos se mueven con el lienzo y el pincel.

-¿Estas… estas pintando?-

Dice que si con la cabeza mientras continua haciendolo. Tomo un sorbo a mi té y me acerco un poco más a Peeta para ver lo que pinta. Esta planta tiene un tallo de un hermoso color verde muy alto, con hojas similares a puntas de flecha y sus flores tienen tres pétalos de color blanco. Las raíces son pequeños tubérculos de color azulado. Sé exactamente que planta es, una Saeta o Katniss en inglés.

-¿Peeta? ¿Qué no esa planta ya está en el libro?-

Deja de pintar y voltea a las llamas de la chimenea pensativo –Lo sé pero… siempre me recuerda a ti y no solo porque te haya dado tu nombre sino porque fue lo que muchas veces te alimento, encontrarse a sí misma ¿Entiendes mi punto?-

-Si… ¿Peeta?- vacilo antes de preguntar –No volviste- digo refiriéndome a anoche, es egoísta, como siempre, pedirle explicaciones sobre sus decisiones

-¿Sabes Katniss?... no puedo seguir ahogándome en mis propios demonios, si, el capitolio me arrebato todo mis recuerdos, mi mente, mi forma de ser, me lo quito- sus palabras me lastiman más y más conforma habla – Pero me he dado cuenta que no soy el único que perdí en esta guerra, todo mundo tuvo repercusiones, tu por ejemplo, con Prim, o la destrucción total del Distrito, pero son sacrificios, Katniss, sacrificios que se pagaron por la Libertad… como tu padre lo dijo: Libertad… Existía sin el Capitolio-

Tiene razón, todo tiene un precio, para bien o para mal, pienso que tal vez con la muerte de mi padre yo aprendí a defenderme sola, a ser autosuficiente sola, defender a mi familia, crecer más rápido y tomar decisiones no perjudiciales para protegernos, pienso que si tal vez sin la muerte de mi padre, no hubiera logrado sobrevivir a los juegos, por que sea lo que sea, el nombre de Prim hubiera salido en esa cosecha y sé que me hubiera ofrecido voluntaria igual que lo hice esa vez. No hubiera tomado el coraje que necesitaba para salvarme y salvar a Peeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :3 ¿Como les fue en estos días? Este capitulo fue un poco difícil para mi, ya que tenia la semana de exámenes encima, ya sabe portafolios, trabajos y demás, entonces concentrarse en esto y en aquello no es fácil, pero al fin lo termine a tiempo (O.O) Muchas, muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron, me encanta leer sus opiniones siempre me animan y ayudan a aclarar mis ideas sobre lo que estoy haciendo, si se dan cuenta este capitulo es diferente, Peeta es diferente (solo al final del capitulo) lo siento pero no puedo darles mas, me temo que hasta la próxima semana, depende de como estén los comentarios lo subiré el viernes, en vez de sábado, comenten por favor, recuerden que los amo mis adorados lectores y este pan ¡Ya se coció! ¡Hasta el fin de semana! ¡Bye! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – El lago

Esa noche, el, durmió conmigo, me acurruque en su pecho mientras sus latidos de su corazón y sus respiraciones continuas me arrullaron hasta quedar dormida, las pesadillas estuvieron presentes, más bien un sueño, uno donde volvía del bosque y al entrar a la casa, esta estaba impregnada del maravilloso olor a pan y por primera vez me plantee, que siempre podría ser recibida con este olor y por Peeta, juntos, como algo más.

Un aire frio hace que me estremezca y abra los ojos para darme cuenta que me observan. –Buenos días- lo saludo

-Buenos días-

-¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?-

-No mucho,… me gusta verte dormir parecías tranquila y… Feliz-

Siempre me descoloca con sus palabras, que salen naturalmente de él, nunca puedo responderle o contestarle, es muy difícil para mí, simplemente hablar de mis sentimientos no es algo que este entre mis dones –Bien- respondo, noto otro viento frio que pega en mis brazos poniéndome la piel de gallina y volteo hacia la ventana –Peeta, tú la abriste ¿Verdad?- le pregunto mientras me levanto a cerrarla

-Sí, me gusta, me hace sentir libre… ¿Te molesta?-

-No, no me molesta-

Lo recuerda, pienso feliz.

-A propósito creo que alguien está en la cocina- me dice

-Debe ser Sae, siempre viene a hacer el desayuno y a supervisar que me lo como todo-

-Entonces…- comienza a decir mientras se levanta de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta –Iré a decirle que son dos platos ¿Está bien?-

-¿Te quedaras a desayunar?- pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, te espero abajo- y se va

Sé que hay una sonrisa en mi rostro, una sonrisa de estúpida enamorada, pero no quiero que se borre de mi cara, porque Peeta me hace feliz, me hace sentir inocente y que no estoy realmente sola. Me dirijo al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha rápida y luego vestirme con la cazadora de mi padre, un pantalón y mis botas, me peino con mi típica trenza y cojo el arco y el carcaj de flechas que se encuentran en el armario para después bajar.

Cuando bajo, Peeta está sentado en la mesa desayunando huevos con tostadas, hay un plato justo al lado de él, supongo que es el mío, asi que me siento a desayunar mientras Sae está moviéndose alrededor de la cocina, ya no se sienta a observar si me como todo, porque ahora es Peeta el que lo hace. No hablamos mucho. Veo que su nieta toma una brillante bola de hilo de la caja de tejido de mi madre.

-Sally…- le dice – Deja eso en donde estaba-

La niña comienza a guardar la pequeña bola cuando la detengo

-No, está bien, quédatela- le digo –De todos modos, nadie en esta casa puede tejer de nuevo-

-Gracias- dice Sae

Asiento.

Después de unos minutos de comer, alejo mi plato finalmente vacío cuando me considero satisfecha, Peeta termino antes asi que se dedicó a hacer panecillos de queso.

-Por lo que veo, iras al bosque, asi que hice esto para ti- dice mientras envuelve cinco panecillos en papel de seda y me los entrega

-Gracias- le digo mientras los tomo y los meto en la bolsa -¿Qué harás mientras este en el bosque?-

-No lo sé…- dice mientras se encoge de hombros –Talvez hornear, ir con Haymitch, revisar si sigue vivo o ir a la panadería de mis padres a ver que se puede rescatar-

-Bien- digo mientras me encamino a la puerta principal para irme, pero antes de cruzar se me ocurre que podría llevar a Peeta conmigo, no a cazar, sino a otro lugar.

-¿Peeta?- le grito desde la puerta

-¿Si?-

-Creo que deberías empacar más panecitos de estos-

Se asoma por la puerta de la cocina con el ceño fruncido -¿Por qué?- pregunta confundido

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, pero será un viaje un poco largo-

-Está bien, deja cojo mi abrigo, mas panes de queso y agua…-

-No, no… agua no será necesario, habrá mucha a donde te llevare-

Y sé exactamente a donde llevarle, un lugar muy especial para mí, para mi padre, en donde me enseñó a nadar.

El lago.

Después de que salimos nos dirigimos directo al bosque, llevamos gran tiempo caminando, recuerdo que cuando venía con mi padre perdíamos un día de caza, pero el tiempo perdido lo recuperábamos debido a la fácil recolección de huevos alrededor del lago y raíces de saetas en las zonas poco profundas.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- pregunta Peeta detrás de mi

-Si, solo un poco más-

Me toma del brazo para detenerme y voltear hacia el –Katniss- dice mientras toma una gran bocanada de aire –Llevamos caminando por casi dos horas, y no es que tenga muy buenas armas para caminar- dice señalando su pierna.

Se me había olvidado, que solo tenía una pierna y que es un poco difícil caminar con otra artificial por el bosque

-Solo… falta poco Peeta-

El asiente y sigue caminando –Eso me dijiste hace unos 7 kilómetros-

-Oh vamos Peeta, valdrá la pena- lo aliento

Seguimos caminando y alrededor de cinco largos y cansados minutos veo el lago.

-Creo que ya baje el desayuno de esta y todas las mañanas pasadas- comenta Peeta

-Shh, no digas nada y mira- apunto con mi mano hacia el lago

Levanta la cabeza observando como el sol de mediodía se refleja en el agua, un inmenso lago, rodeado de árboles, de todo el bosque y la pequeña cabaña que se ubica en las inmediaciones del lago.

-Un lago- dice Peeta

-No un lago… el lago… mi padre descubrió este lugar y después de su muerte decidí que la cabaña y el lago serían un lugar secreto, quería honrar mi promesa, y seguí siendo la única de la existencia todo esto-

-Asi que nunca trajiste a nadie-

-A Gale… hice una excepción a mi promesa llevando a Gale a la cabaña, tenía que hablar con él, y no podía ser en el lugar de encuentro usual, ya que sabía que el Presidente Snow nos estaba vigilando-

-¿A nadie más?- pregunta

-No que yo me acuerde…- quedo pasativa un momento para buscar entre mi memoria –Espera… un día, al llegar, descubrí personas en la cabaña, iba a dispararles, pero antes de eso ellas se identificaron como Bonnie y Twill, traían una galleta con un Sinsajo grabado, estaban con unos trajes de agentes de la paz. Descubrí que venían del Distrito 8 y se dirigían al Distrito 13-

-¿Y qué pasó con ellas?-

-Supongo que… murieron, nos las volví a ver en el 13-

Asiente y luego un silencio nos envuelve.

-Peeta…- voltea hacia mí y clavo sus ojos en mi mirada –Jamás traje a alguien aquí, no de una manera especial, como lo estoy haciendo contigo, porque quiero compartir este secreto contigo, quiero que también sea tu secreto-

-Gracias, Katniss-

Nos quedamos ahí durante horas, nos comemos los panecitos de queso, platicamos de cosas sin importancia, nadamos en el lago, todo, como personas normales. Sin rebeliones, sin cámaras, sin personas, solo nosotros dos.

Al atardecer, levanto mi cabeza al cielo y observo los hermosos rayos naranjas, como el color favorito de Peeta el aire choca con mi rostro, alborotando los pocos cabellos que salen de mi trenza, los sinsajos cantan, el ruido de los peces chapoteando en el agua, se unen al silbido de las hojas de los árboles y el olor a tierra mojada, relajándome por dentro.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre?- pregunta Peeta mientras se une al panorama

-No- le contesto

-Deberías hacerlo Katniss, todos los días el teléfono suena ¿Qué si es ella intentando hablar contigo?-

-No, no lo es, es el Dr. Aurelius intentando fingir que todavía me trata, recuerda, estoy mentalmente desorientada según el diagnóstico-

Una pequeña risa se escucha por su parte

-Bueno ¿Le hablaras?- me encojo de hombros haciéndole entender que no lo sé –Hazlo Katniss-

-Está bien, lo hare- acepto

Volteo hacia el observándolo, sus largas pestañas doradas, sus brillantes ojos azules mirando al cielo y el pelo rubio ceniza que cae en ondas sobre su frente, piel pálida y su ceño fruncido por los demonios.

Estaba tan concentrada viéndolo que cuando volteo su cabeza hacia mí, me sobresalte, frunció aún más el ceño y se clavó en mis ojos, sé que podía ver dentro de mí, mis sentimientos, que aún era buena, bondad. Me acerque poco a poco hasta quedar frente a él, vi sus labios y entonces, lo bese.

Nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volví a sentir su calor y ese pequeño cosquilleo como en la cueva de mis primeros Juegos, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante esto, solo sabía que lo necesitaba, no estar tan alejada de él.

Cuando me separe de él, solo me miro y después me abrazo, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y el en mi cabello. Volvimos a casa con un par de fresas que recogimos del arbusto.

-Llámala- me dijo mientras me ofrecía el teléfono y yo sostenía el pequeño papel con su número que Haymitch me dio junto con el libro de mi padre al llegar al 12

Apreté los números y al tercer tono escuche su voz -¿Hola?-

-¿Mama?- pregunto

-Te dejo para que tengas más privacidad- dice Peeta mientras se aleja

-¿Katniss? Mi niña ¿En dónde estás?-

-Mejor dicho ¿En dónde estás tú? ¿Por qué no volviste al 12?-

Suspira –Katniss…-

-Sí, sí, lo sé, lo siento… sé que es duro, es duro volver mama, es duro que mi padre y luego… Prim-

-Solo intento olvidar- me contesta

-Pero no puedes, no puedes olvidar- le digo mientras mi voz se va quebrando

-Lo sé, pero lo hace menos doloroso-

-Mama… yo… yo solo quería mantenerla con vida- digo mientras las lágrimas caen por mis ojos

-Lo sé, mi niña-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Sí, solo tenías 17 años, todo el peso callo sobre ti, todos creían en ti, es duro ser una líder y sé que lo de Prim…- escucho un sollozo salir de ella por la otra línea –No se podía evitar-

-Tendría que estar viva-

-No es tu culpa, Katniss- me dice –Quizás este mejor allá arriba, con tu padre, cuidándonos a las dos-

-Quizás…-

Llore junto con ella en el teléfono durante minutos, hasta que finalmente me despedí con un te quiero y me fui a la cama, donde ya dormía Peeta, me acosté con la ropa que traía y me acurruque en él, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

xxxxxxxx

El día comenzó normal, con Prim y yo yendo a la escuela. Luego, las sirenas sonaron y todos fuimos conducidos a la entrada de la mina. El ascensor estaba trabajando horas extras trayendo a hombres cubiertos de negro del carbón, para gran alivio de muchas familias. Pronto, menos y menos hombres subían hasta que no quedó nadie. Mi padre nunca salió e instantáneamente se pensó que estaba muerto.

-Escapa- le grito –Escapa padre ¡Corre!-

Prim esta junto a él, no corren, no lo hacen.

-¡Corre! ¡Escapa!-

De pronto todo explota y los dos se llenan de llamas, les grito que corran e intento ir hacia ellos pero no puedo, algo no me deja, todo el lugar se llena de gente, haciéndome retroceder y alejándome de ellos.

-¡Nooo! ¡Escapa! ¡Escapa! ¡Corre!-

xxxxxxxx

Me levanto agitada, desorientada y asustada, otra pesadilla, me pregunto porque Peeta no me despertó de ella, trato de calmarme y adaptar mis ojos a la oscuridad, agarro un poco de ropa y me dirijo al baño para cambiarme y regresar a la cama para descubrir que Peeta no está en ella.

Ya se, ya se ¡No me maten! :C Siento no haber publicado el capitulo cuando debia, pero tenia unos enormes y feos shocks de inspiracion, de repente sentia que podia terminar el capitulo y despues... Pff... simplemente no. Espero que les guste, sino, aganmelo saber por favor, si no les gusta el capitulo comenten y diganme porque y si les guto pues tambien comenten, en serio espero tener el proximo capitulo para el otro fin de semana y que disfruten el estreno ¡5 dias! Yupiiiii \(*O*)/ estoy super emocionada los quiero y gracias por esperar ¡Bye!/strong/p


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Alguien del pasado

Peeta

Me beso y yo correspondí ese beso ¿porque lo hizo? No lo entiendo, yo quiero verla como realmente es, pero no puedo, las voces, los demonios suenan en mi cabeza, me confunden. Ausente, vacío, asi me sentía, alejados completamente, pero luego ese beso hizo algo diferente.

Desde que me desperté llevo más de una hora intentando dormir, acostado con la cabeza de Katniss en mi pecho, observándola, tranquila, sin nada que la perturbe, me levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Katniss, me coloco el abrigo de lana gris y bajo las escaleras, al salir un viento arrasador vuela los cabellos de mi cabeza, subo el cierre hasta mi cuello para protegerme y me encamino hacia el área de comerciantes.

Muchas de las casas ya están completamente construidas, otras están por la mitad y lo que era el quemador ahora o está dentro de un almacén si no que se pueden observar las carpas alrededor de la plaza, mucho mejor de lo que era, camino por todos los puestos en busca del de Sae y me acerco a ella.

-Hola Sae- la saludo

-Ey chico ¿Despierto tan temprano?-

-Bueno… no podía dormir asi que… bueno dejando de fuera eso, necesito ayuda-

-Tú dirás-

-¿Crees que puedas conseguirme gente dispuesta a trabajar?- le pregunto pero me mira confundida –Voy a reconstruir la panadería- le explico

-Eh Chico eso es genial-

-Si lo sé- digo con una sonrisa- Entonces ¿Me ayudas?-

-Claro- dice emocionada –Dame una hora y reuniré a toda la gente que pueda-

-Genial, gracias Sae, estaré en la panadería- me despido mientras me encamino hacia ella

Estoy en la parte de atrás de la estructura debajo del manzano, enserio me sorprende que haya sobrevivido al bombardeo, ese árbol donde le tire ese pan, bajo la lluvia y junto a él está enterrada mi familia, me arrodillo hasta estar casi a la altura del suelo.

-Los extraño- murmuro –Tal vez no eran la mejor familia pero los extraño-

Cojo pequeños puños de tierra y comienzo a acomodarla encima de las tumbas, aplastarla un poco…

Katniss

Mientras bajaba las escaleras y abrochaba mi abrigo me preguntaba e donde se suponía que se encontraba Peeta, no dejo una nota, un mensaje, nada, prepare un poco de chocolate caliente para calmar el frio mientras lo esperaba, pero como era de suponer la desesperación me gano, voltee hacia el reloj de la pared observando las 10:30, ¿Dónde está Peeta? Me volví a preguntar. , cuando simplemente ya no pude más, me levante para buscarlo y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando esta también se movió golpeándome en la frente haciéndome caer en el suelo.

-Oh Dios mío, Katniss ¿Te hice daño?- dijo mientras me cogía del brazo para ayudarme

Toque con mis dedos la parte herida soltando un pequeño quejido- Si, es decir…no…es decir…no te preocupes, estaré bien-

-Siéntate- dice mientras me guía al sillón –Traeré algo para ponerte en el golpe-

-No, Peeta, en serio, estoy bien-

-No, no estás bien, Katniss, acabo de golpearte…-

-Por accidente- lo interrumpo

-Como sea, pero mira cómo se está poniendo, mínimo deja que te traiga hielo-

Coloca el trapito con dos cubos de hielo en mi frente sosteniéndolo con sus dedos –Yo lo tengo- le digo y el asiente apartándose un poco para sentarse en la mesita de centro

-Lo siento- repite apenado

-No te preocupes… y bien ¿Dónde estabas?- creo que tal vez no debí preguntarle

-En la plaza- dice mientras digo si con mi cabeza –Voy a reconstruir la panadería-

-¿Enserio, Peeta? Eso es asombroso-

-Sí, yo también lo creo… a propósito, Haymitch quería vernos-

-¿Vernos? ¿Para qué?-

-No lo sé, solo me dijo: Eh chico, tengo algo que decirles- dice imitando sin éxito la voz de el

-Pues entonces vamos- digo levantándome muy rápido causando un pequeño mareo

-Ey ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, sí, vamos-

Nos encaminamos juntos a la casa de Haymitch, al llegar la puerta esta abierta, miro a Peeta preocupada y después entramos a la casa, huele como siempre, a licor y a borracho.

-¡Haymitch!- lo llamo -¡Haymitch!-

-Katniss, revisa arriba, yo me encargo de la planta de abajo-

Digo si con la cabeza aunque no pueda verme y camino hacia las escaleras cómodamente, ya que mi casa y esta son casi la misma, reviso todas las habitaciones posibles por el pasillo, al final decido ir a la habitación principal, hay agua regado por todo el piso del cuarto que viene del baño, oh no ¿Haymitch que hiciste? Corro asustada al baño para encontrarme la llave del lavadero abierta y a, el dormido en la bañera.

-¡Peeta!- le grito mientras cierro la llave

-¿¡Ya lo encontraste!?-

-¡Sí!- le quito la botella de la mano echándola a la papelera

-¿Y como esta?- pregunta mientras escucho sus paso en el pasillo

-Borracho-

Entra en el baño y al verlo suspira- Era de esperarse, vamos ayúdame a despertarlo-

Duramos minutos tratando de despertarlo, intentando de todo, pellizcos, zarandeos, gritos y ya de plano, cachetadas.

-Es inútil- dice Peeta

-Espera…. La otra vez lo desperté con agua y está en una bañera…-

-Creo que especifico que no lo volvieras a hacer, Katniss-

-Pues entonces que deje de emborracharse y yo dejare de hacerlo- me acerco a la llave y muevo la mano de Haymitch que esta sobre ella y al caerle el agua de la regadera, fría se despierta como un monstruo destrozando una ciudad.

-¿¡Por qué!?-

Peeta y yo nos hacemos un paso atrás por protección ya que trae ese estúpido cuchillo en su mano –Creo que deberías buscar otra manera menos peligrosa para despertarlo- murmura Peeta

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo Katniss? ¿Cuántas? ¡No-lo-hagas - grita saliendo de la bañera

-Haymitch- dice Peeta con precaución

-¿¡Que!?-

-Se te cayeron los pantalones-

No puedo evitar voltear hacia abajo para ver un Haymitch en ropa interior, no aguanto la risa asi que los dos estallamos en carcajada haciendo que un muy malhumorado Haymitch salga de la habitación gruñendo. Al final, él nos dice que lo esperemos en la cocina mientras se baña y se cambia. Lo escuchamos bajar las escaleras y al entrar en la cocina y verme dice:

-Oh por Dios ¿Peeta que le hiciste?- pregunta sorprendido al ver el golpe en la frente

-Yo nada- dice Levantando las dos manos a la altura de su cabeza

-Pero si mira lo que tiene en la frente-

-Solo me golpee con la puerta Haymitch- le comento

-Se está poniendo morado…-

-Haymitch…- lo interrumpo al ver a Peeta sonrojarse -¿Qué era lo que nos ibas a decir?-

-¿Yo? ¿Decirles algo?... Ah sí, ya me acorde… va a venir Effie-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Asuntos del Capitolio, creo-

Pasada la semana vamos a recoger a Peeta en la pequeña estacioncita mugrienta de siempre y Effie al vernos se lanza hacia nosotros ahogándonos en un gran abrazo.

-¡Hola Katniss!- dice emocionada –Peeta-

-Hola Effie- decimos los dos con una sonrisa

-Haymitch, te ves bien- le dice

-Gracias, tú también, sin tu peluca-

Después de una mirada fulminadora salen sus acompañantes, Portia, Venia y alguien más que no logro distinguir, parece un militar es… ¡Gale!

Volteo a ver a Peeta preocupada –Oh no- logro articular

-Tranquila- dice mientras me abraza

**Bueno, bueno, bueno las cosas seestan poniendo interesantes por qui (Ok no) Hola :3 Aqui esta el capitulo nuevo como siempre todos los sabado (casi) espero que le guste y espero sus comentario,****¿Fueron al estreno de Sinsajo? Estuvo ¡WOW! ¡GENIAL! ¡ASOMBROSO! ¡PERFECTO! ¡UNICO! * . * Pero por supuesto no diré nada más por respeto al fandom que no ha podido ir les aseguro que les encantara si cambiaron cosas de la película ni en cuenta en esos momentos no quería saber nada más que verla. Lo malo es que no pude ver que había al final de los créditos T.T después de que reiniciaron la película 3 veces nos corrieron.**

**Porque la primera vez, los subtítulos se veían cortados y la segunda los subtítulos salían a destiempo asi que se fueron como 20 minutos ahí.**** los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores ¡Hasta el fin de semana! ¡Bye!**

**P. D: No se vayan sin comentar**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Gale

-¿Y en donde se van a alojar?- pregunto Peeta mientras me abrazaba por los hombros

Effie se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos –Oh no sé, no había pensado en eso ¿En dónde nos alojaremos?- pregunto a Gale, Portia y Venia preocupada

Guau, eso es nuevo, Effie olvidando un detalle.

-Les ofrecería mi casa, pero no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Haymitch

-Pueden quedarse en la mía, después de todo no la estoy usando- ofreció Peeta

-¿A si? ¿Y en donde te estas quedando?- pregunto Gale hablando por primera vez

De alguna manera eso me moleste y mirándolo por primera vez enojada dije –Conmigo, se está quedando conmigo-

Después de ahí, todo se volvió incomodo, no fue buena idea que vinieras Gale, no aun, nos dirigimos los siete a la aldea de los vencedores, la verdad es que Effie si se ve bastante diferente, sin los tacones, su peluca y ese maquillaje tan exagerado, al llegar a la casa de Peeta acomoda a cada quien en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Effie, tu puedes dormir en mi habitación, es la más grande de la casa, Venia y Portia en las dos habitaciones en el pasillo y Gale… en la habitación de la planta baja-

-Bien- dice Gale

-Entonces nos vemos en la mañana- se despidió Peeta

Al salir por la puerta una voz masculina me llamo -Catnip- me llamo Gale, me tense ante su llamado y Peeta lo noto.

Froto suavemente mi espalda con su mano antes de irse -Te veo en la casa ¿Si?- me susurro Peeta

Dije que si con la cabeza para después voltear hacia Gale

-Bien ¿Que es lo que quieres?- dije un poco brusca

-Catnip... yo... quiero hablar sobre...-

-Gale ¿Sabes que? No puedo con esto ¿Podríamos dejarlo para otro día?-

No espere a que me diera una respuesta, solo me despedí y volví a casa, al entrar una tristeza me invadió haciéndome recordar los pequeños momentos que había pasado con el. Me recargue en la puerta mientras respiraba profundo y lento, llenando mis pulmones de todo el aire que fuera posible, cerré mis ojos y me deslice lentamente hasta quedar hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

No estaba lista para verlo, en absoluto, menos hablar con el. Mire a mi alrededor sintiendo vacía la casa, sintiéndome vacía yo. Me levante con las piernas temblorosas y me diriji a las escaleras mientras pensaba en ¿Que era lo que le diría a Gale cuando habláramos? porque en algún momento voy a tener que hacerlo, no puedo evadirlo para toda la vida.

Abro lentamente la puerta de la habitación oscura y al girar mi cabeza a la cama, un par de hermosos ojos azules me siguen.

-¿Sigues despierto?- le pregunte

-Estaba esperándote- dijo mientras retiraba la sabana de su cuerpo y acercándose con pequeños pasos - Estas helada y tardaste mucho en subir- agrego mientras frotaba mis brazos provocando que la fricción de sus manos con la tela de mi blusa me calentara un poco.

-Estaba... pensando-

-Lo se- llevo una de sus manos a mi mejilla y acaricio con círculos suaves mis pómulos mientras me regalaba una hermosa y tranquila sonrisa -Por eso no quise bajar, sabia que necesitarías tu espacio-

-Gracias- murmure

No había luz en el cuarto, solo la de la luna que se colaba por una pequeña parte de la ventana, y eso, mas su cercanía, hacían una visión bastante intima entre los dos.

-¿Quieres acostarte?- pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano.

Digo que si y el toma mas fuerte y seguro mi mano, me guía a mi lado de la cama jalando las sabanas para acostarme, cual niña chiquita, después me tapa con ellas regalándome una ultima mirada llena de ternura antes de rodear la cama y acostarse. No hace falta que pida nada, me toma entre sus brazos, mientras me esconde en su pecho con los latidos de su corazón como mi personal canción de cuna.

Por fin puedo dormir en paz, los ojos pesan y los cierro, justo antes de quedar dormida lo escucho decir:

-Katniss... el no tiene la culpa- dijo Peeta mientras cepillaba mi cabello con sus dedos

-Lo sé- dije para después dormirme con sus cariños

Ninguno volvió a hablar, así que nos dormimos esperando la siguiente mañana. Me despierto cuando el sol está saliendo en el horizonte, iluminando con una luz grisácea la aldea, me levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Peeta y me dirijo a la ventana para detenerme a observar le mañana.

La luz en la cocina de la casa de Peeta esta prendida, con una figura merodeando en la misma, no creo que sea Effie o Venia o Portia, ninguno de ellos se levantaría tan temprano, solo hay alguien, Gale, acostumbrado a madrugar ¿Habrá estado despierto toda la noche? Alejo un poco las cortinas para verlo con mas claridad. Lo veo recargarse en el lavabo y dedicarse a observar el pequeño amanecer.

Un pájaro apareció en su visión y le lanza pequeñas migajas de pan, al aburrirse este vuela por los aires y es cuando mi mirada y la de Gale se conectan, me retiro veloz de la ventana. Dejo estar las cosas y observo a Peeta con su gesto tranquilo. Sonrió y después me encierro en el baño para una ducha caliente rápida que me despabila. Bajo a la cocina para preparar un desayuno rápido, le dije a Sae que hoy no viniera, que yo cocinaría.

Huevo, tocino, tostada y jugo de naranja, es lo que hay de desayuno para nosotros dos, después de unos pequeños fracasos logre terminar a tiempo cuando el se acerco.

-Huele bien- dice Peeta detrás de mi entrando a la cocina -¿Vendrán los demás a desayunar?-

-No, solo tú y yo- digo mientras coloco los platos en la barra y sentandome enfrente de el para poder verlo.

-Pues entonces a disfrutarlo-

Platicamos como cualquier persona normal, olvidándonos de todo, entre risas y gritos nos acabamos nuestro desayuno. Fregamos los platos, los secamos y los guardamos juntos, repartiéndonos el trabajo. Después de eso lo tome por la mano y lo lleve afuera en donde la hermosa escarcha blanca cubría la tierra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para que me trajiste afuera?- dijo mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo de su saco y miraba al cielo.

Me arrodille hasta quedar a la altura del suelo y tomar un puño de nieve y hacerla una pequeña bola -Para esto- grite mientras su pecho terminaba lleno de escarcha blanca y yo me reía ante aquello

-¡Ey!- protesto al caer en el suelo, pues aquel ataque lo había tomado por sorpresa haciendo que tropezara

Solté una gran carcajada -Lo siento Peeta- dije entre risas - , pero no pude evitarlo- seguí riendo sin darme cuenta que el también preparaba una bola de nieve que dio en mi pecho

-¡Peeta!- proteste

-¡Me tocaba!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Me volví a arrodillar, pero esta vez no para tomar una bola de nieve, si no dos, aproveche mientras el se reía para lanzarcelas.

-Eso no es justo- grito mientras comienza a perseguirme -Fue doble, ya estábamos a mano, Katniss-

-No Peeta- le grito -Sabes que es difícil correr en la nieve-

Corro por toda la aldea con Peeta detrás mio, hasta que el cansancio y la falta de aire me ganan y me atrapa por la cintura cayendo los dos al suelo, uno al lado de otro. Volteamos a vernos y reímos ante nuestro comportamiento, como un par de adolescentes. Esto es algo diferente para los dos, para mi, siempre preocupada por o que les daría de comer a mi familia que nunca me divertí como debía, no pasaba mas allá de las bromas sobre el Capitolio con Gale.

Un carraspeo interrumpe nuestro momento y al girar mi cabeza veo a Gale arriba, parado a un lado de nosotros observándonos.

-Katniss ¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunta

Volteo a ver a Peeta y con la mirada entiendo lo que le pido -Estaré adentro- dice mientras se levanta y me ayuda a mi también

Espero hasta que este dentro de casa -¿Sobre qué?- le pregunto a Gale mientras sacudo la nieve

-Sobre… todo-

-Gale- suspiro -… tu sabes que no es fácil perdonar para mí y sé que no fue tu culpa lo de… como sea, pero es difícil-

-Katniss lo se, y créeme que lo siento-

-Está bien, solo déjalo estar- digo dirigiéndome a la puerta pero me sostiene del brazo antes de que continúe con eso. Lo veo a los ojos hay una suplica en ellos, dolor, igual que el mio, que el de Peeta.

-Katniss... ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ¿Al distrito 2?-

-¿Perdón?-pregunto confundida

-Ven conmigo Katniss, haremos otra vida, empezaremos de cero, será diferente, aquí estas sola, no hay nadie con…-

-Perdóname pero no estoy sola- le digo mientras le arrebato el brazo –Sé que mi mama no volvió, que Prim... no esta pero, no estoy sola tengo a Haymitch, Sae que viene todos los días, a Effie y a... Peeta-

-¿A Peeta? por favor Katniss, yo te amo...¿Tú me amas?-

Suspiro –Escucha Gale…- lo miro a los ojos para ser sincera con el –Cuando estamos juntos, hay armonía, porque nos conocemos más que a nosotros mismos y tenemos un pasado en común y buenos recuerdos, que los lazos entre nosotros son difíciles de olvidar y duraran mucho pero… no puedo darte lo que me pides porque no, no te amo, lo siento-

Toma una exhalación profunda ¿Que esperaba que le dijera? Siempre he preferido la verdad, no le mentiré en este aspecto, porque lo veo mas como mi hermano, mi familia. Su gesto cambia, sé que mi respuesta no le gusto para nada -¿Y con Peeta?- escupe

-Con Peeta… fue algo que no fue planeado, que sin duda cambio mi vida, juntos, hemos vencido dificultades, estuvo conmigo, me entiende, me da esperanza, es algo mas fuerte…-

-Todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubieran elegido a Prim para la cosecha- dice

Como se atreve a decir su nombre si quiera, es algo que me enoja, algo que no puedo soportar, que no puede cambiar, aunque me duela admitirlo.

-Quizás- respondo enojada –Pero la realidad es esta-

-Katniss, eso puede cambiar, los sentimientos cambian-

-Gale… es como tú lo dijiste, elegiré a quien necesito para sobrevivir y lo necesito a el-

-Pues yo te necesito a ti- dice

Suspiro –Gale…- digo un poco cansado –Tu único error fue poner a la rebelión, antes que al amor y no quiero perderte a ti también, eres como mi familia, te quiero mucho, pero no hay un sentimiento mutuo como tú quisieras-

-Bien, pues ya me has perdido- dice mientras se aleja

-Gale…- le suplico tratando de seguirlo

-Solo... déjalo estar, como tu dijiste- me dice antes de alejarse

**Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo y sigan comentando , denme su opinión ¿Se les hace aburrido? ¿Les gusta? ¿Le falta algo? ¿Es perfecto así? Cometen! lo que sea es bien recibido, hasta un simple "síguela" gracias por todo ¡Hasta el oro fin de semana! ¡Chao!**

**P. D. estoy un poco triste por la muerte de Chespirito, enserio me llego la noticia al corazón ¿A alguien le pasa lo mismo o soy la única loca? porque ami en lo personal me encantaban todos sus personajes, me hacían reír hasta el cansancio, estoy orgullosa de eso. **

**P. D. 2 : Tengo 16 años y soy de México, orgullosamente mexicana C: y ustedes ¿Que edad tienen? ¿De donde son?**


	9. Aviso importante

**Hola Queridos Lectores :3... antes que nada, una disculpa por no subir capitulo este sábado pero estaba muy muy ocupada enserio lo siento. Y quería avisarles que pausare un poco la historia hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Ya que he tenido unos pequeños problemitas familiares y también tengo todos los exámenes semestrales encima con proyectos y portafolios y bla, bla, bla. Regresaría a publicar al principio de las vacaciones, puede que el 20 de Diciembre ya haya capitulo pero por la semana pasada y esta con todo el dolor de mi corazón (momento dramático) no podre subir, por causa de estudios.**

**Hay que mantener un promedio :D (Ok no) pues nada, espero que me comprendan y sepan que los quiero. ¡Hasta el 20 de Diciembre! (Probablemente jiji)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Antes de empezar el capitulo quiero informarles sobre un pequeño cambio y darles una pequeña disculpa por tardar en subir, pero al fin ya esta aqui, en los capítulos anteriores hay un grave pero gravisimo error ¡Enserio! ¡No se como no lo note! y o siento mucho por ello. Resulta que he estado poniendo a Portia en los capítulos ¡Y Portia esta muerta! ¡Dios! ¡Que error tan grande! (Ha hablado la señorita dramática) Entonces quería informarles de que a partir de ahora sera Octavia la que saldrá en la historia, no Portia, porque es una continuación de Sinsajo y no puedo andar reviviendo gente (lo siento), en ese caso también revivo a Finnik y a Prim (es broma, no me maten) solo quería decirles eso. Ah, y gracias a ****joseangelMellerk**** por la observación.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9 - ¿Real o no real?<p>

-¡Gale!- volví gritar antes de que se alejara

¿Queria que le contestaran con la verdad? Pues lo hice, no me fui con rodeos y exactamente eso es lo que va a alejar a Gale de mi. La verdad duele, pero es mejor que encerrarse en un frasco de cristal con una rajadura que a la larga se hará mas grande hasta romperse, como las mentiras.

Supongo que un pequeño paseo le despejara la cabezonería que tiene. Pude haberlo mandado a freír esparragos. Miro mis zapatos enterrados en la nieve, las agujetas desabrochadas y el desgaste en las puntas por tanto uso. No se que mas hacer para que entienda. Trato de retener una lagrima que lucha por salir, pero me es imposible. Quiero a Gale, es mi familia, de los pocos que me quedan en realidad.

Un par de botas marron de hombre se colocan enseguida de mi, muevo mi cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarme con Peeta, observandome

-¿Escuchaste todo?- le pregunto esperando que la respuesta sea "no"

-Si- me dijo moviendo tambien la cabeza -Era imposibe no escucharlos, casi se estaban gritando uno al otro-

-Peeta... respecto a lo que dije...-

-No- me interrumpe poniendo su dedo en delicadamente en mi labio -, no tienes porque rendirme cuentas-

Sonrei de una manera timida y dulce. Me encantaba la forma de ser de Peeta, no te presionaba, era comprensivo, sabia que se lo contaria cuando fuera el momento correcto, sin pedir explicaciones - Gracias - susurre para luego abrazarlo y respirar su delicioso olor a canela. Me separe de el solo para ver sus ojos azules con sus pestañas doradas, observando su ternura a traves de ellos, le sonrei mientras le regresaba la mirada del mismo modo. Acerque mis labios poco a poco para poder besarlo, mientras el ahuecaba su mano en mi mejilla llevandola suavemente hasta mi nuca.

Pero antes de besarlo, paro unos segundos -¿A que esperas?- me pregunta Peeta muy cerca de mis labios

- A que nos interrumpan, esta tan calmado despues de los gritos de Gale y mios que crei que...- no me dejo terminar porque en el momento menos esperado me beso, junto nuestros labios en un tierno y profundo beso, mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y el mi cintura con los suyos, me separe de el, solo para coger una bocanada de aire y topar nuestras frentes haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se juntaran -Vaya manera de callarme- le dije

Unos aplausos lentos y de sonido fuerte se empezaron a escuchar a nuestro alrededor -Bravo, bravo, bravo- dijo Haymitch acercanso a nosotros con una mirada sinica pintada en su cara -Los felicito chicos, gran espectaculo han montado el la aldea de los vencedores-

Se gano una mirada asesina de mi parte la cual le hizo soltar una fuerte y sonorosa carcajada -¿De que tanto te ries?- le escupi

-De ustedes- dijo llevando una mano a su estomago y limpiandose una lagrima de tanto reir -Tal vez hayan acabado con todo un gobierno, chicos, pero no dejan de ser adolescentes ¿No te basto con la pelea con Gale, cielito?-

-Haymitch...- dije en modo de advertencia -¿Porque no mejor te dedicas a beber y a criar a tus estupidos gansos?-

-En primera, porque ya no tengo alcohol y precisamente cuando salgo para ir por mas, me los encuentro acaramelados en medio de todo, y en segundo, no toda mi vida se basa en cuidar esos estupidos gansos, tambien estan ustedes que aunque no lo crean tenemos muchas cosas en comun-

-¿A si? ¿Como que?-

-Como por ejemplo... los juegos, los tres sobrevivimos o... que hayamos perdido a nuestras familias, aunque viendolo del lado amable a ti aun te queda tu madre, Katniss- concluyo mientras se encogia de hombros

Solo eso basto para sentirme mal, ha Haymitch le habian matado a su familia a sangre fria, su madre, su hermano menor y su novia, dejandolo sin nada y a Peeta... ni te cuento, de alguna forma pude correr con mas suerte que ellos, tenia a mi madre, en el Distrito 4, pero la tenia.

-Gracias Haymitch- dije mientras hacia pequeños circulos en la nieve con la punta de la bota

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque?- dice sorprendido observandome junto con Peeta

-No se, supongo que... por todo, por cuidarnos-

-Esta bien, guau, no todos los dias se esta sobrio para esto- dice un poco descolocado rascandose la cabeza -, creo que ire a por un poco de alcohol-

Suspire pesadosamente, Haymitch no cambiaria ni en un millon de años -Tengo un poco de alcohol guardado en la alacena, por si quieres pasar por el-

-Seh ¿Porque no?- dijo con desgana mientras se dirigia a mi casa

-¿Quieres entrar?- me pregunto Peeta despues de un largo suspiro -Prepare panecillos de canela y de queso para la merienda-

Puse los ojos en blanco, como no, el chico del pan -Claro, vamos- dije sonriendo

Caminamos los dos a la cocina y vimos un Haymitch sentado en el banco de la cocina con tres botellas de alcohol alrededor -¿Gustas quedarte a tomar un bocadillo, Haymitch?- le pregunto Peeta

-No se- dijo volteandome a ver, le articule un "quedate" silencioso con los labios -Esta bien-

Peeta y yo preparamos la merienda y huevos con tocino, para Haymitch porque no habia desayunado, mientras bromeabamos, nos sentamos en el taburete de la barra para comer en silencio, causando que muchos recuerdos llegaran a mi mente, como Finnick, con su actitud de chulito, todo un pavorreal la primera vez que hablamos y me dijo: "¿Quieres un azucarillo?" sonrei ante aquel recuerdo y lo incomoda que me sentia por su cercania.

¿Porque sonries?- pregunto Peeta observandome con el ceño fruncido

-Son solo recuerdos- dije tomando un bocado de mi plato -, los que se pueden considerar buenos, en realidad-

-Sabes, ahora que recuerdo- dijo Haymitch con la boca llena de pan -, aquella vez, en los primeros juegos cuando Peeta dijo que estaba enamorado de ti y tu lo heriste, es algo de risa la verdad-

-Callate Haymitch- dije avergonzada -Habia dicho que lo siento, ademas yo no soy la unica que tengo algo bochornoso, como tu, cuando te caiste del escenario en la cosecha porque estabas ahogado de borracho, la pobre Effie estaba que no se lo creia-

-Eso no es nuevo- comento Peeta

-Hablando de esa mujer ¿Saben en donde podria estar?-

-Si, es raro de ella, que no este dando ordenes de aqui para alla-

-Seguro estara tomandose un descanso...- y justo despues de terminar la frase la puerta fue aporreada junto con unos gritos de Effie con su voz molesta al estilo Capitolio

-¿Katniss? ¿Estas despierta? Traigo una sorpresita-

-A ver que destino nos depara con esta mujer- dije mientras me levantaba -¡Voy Effie!- acelere el paso para abrirle a Effie -Dios, que desesperada e... ¿Annie? ¿Johanna?-

-Hola Katniss- saludo Annie asomando su cabeza rojiza por el hombro de Effie

-Hola descerebrada- saludo Johanna -¿Nos invitaras a pasar o nos congelaremos aqui afuera?-

-Oh lo siento, pasen- dije abriendo mas la puerta para que pasaran

-Hola Peeta- dijo Annie acercandose para abrazarlo

-Hola Annie ¿Ese es el pequeño...?-

-Finnick- dijo Annie provocando un silencio incomodo

-Finnick- repitio Peeta sonriendo -¿Puedo cogerlo?... pense que todavia le faltaba para nacer-

-Nop, lo siento Katniss por no venir antes pero no queria arriesgarme a que Finnick no naciera en el Distrito 4, donde su padre ahi mismo vivio-

-Esta bien Annie- dije un poco triste -, pero ¿Cuando llegaron?-

-Hace 15 minutos, si no me equivoco- contesto Johanna aventandose a uno de los sillones -Effie nos resivio, el problema es que no sabemos donde quedarnos-

-Pueden quedarse aqui- dijo Peeta mientras cargaba al bebe, voltee hacia el para observar como hacia pequeños y graciosos gestos para entretener al niño, como se ganaba una de esas sonrisas llenas de amor y ternura de Peeta y como sus ojos brillaban al verlo -¿Verdad Katniss?- dijo sacandome de mi ensoñacion

-Ah... por supuesto que si- dije -, se pueden quedar con nosotros-

-Genial, ahora... que mas se hace en este distrito a parte de sacar carbon- dijo Johanna quitandose el abrigo

-Creo que, podriamos ir al lago- dije mientras miraba a los ojos a Peeta -Pero es un viaje largo, asi que tendriamos que salir ahora mismo- Peeta le dejo el niño de vuelta a Annie y se dirigio a la cocina para venir con un plato lleno de panecillos y colocarlos en la mesita de centro

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Johanna cogiendo un pan -, pero ¿En realidad crees que esta el tiempo para un chapuzon?-

-A medio dia hace un buen tiempo para eso, el problema es en las mañanas-

-Perfecto- hablo Effie -, les avisare a Venia y Octavia-

-Entonces los esperamos en la entrada del bosque-

Caminamos por el bosque, todos detras de Peeta y yo, ya que eramos los que sabiamos el camino, Gale tambien habia venido pero estaba evitandome despues de lo de la mañana, la pobre Annie se canso despues de media hora caminando con e bebe y desde ahi empezaron a pasar al niño como papa caliente por todos los brazos, Effie, Venia y Octavia se quejaron las tres horas de camino, diciendo que podriamos haber llegado antes por un aerodeslisador, asi que para la llegada al lago ya me tenian bastante enfadada. Me sente en una piedra lo mas alejada que pude de ellos. Estaba observando e lago cuando vi que Johanna se acercaba.

-Incluso tu eres menos quejumbrosa que ellos- dije señalandolos con un gesto de cabeza

Rio -Supongo que estamos acostumbrados-

Nos quedaos calladas observando como Annie dejaba al pequeño Finnick al cuidado de Peeta y aprovechaba para meterse al agua.

-Veo que alguien ya esta aprovechando el tiempo- comento

-Supongo que le recuerda a Finnck, le hace sentir cerca de el-

-¡Katniss!- grito Peeta -¿Crees que odrias cuidar al bebe? Ire a la cabaña para preparar a comida-

-Pe...pe...pero...- y antes de que pudiera negarme ya lo tenia en mis brazos, observe al niño como si fuera una especie rara en extinsion, sentia que lo pondria en peligro y que los mutos vendrian por el por culpa mia, hasta que su mirada me atrapo, tenia los mismo ojos color verde mal que Finnick con el cabello oscuro de su madre -Tan inocente... si tan solo Finnick hubiera podido conocerte...- muermure al pequeño melancolica -Johanna ¿Podrias sostener a niño? Yo... simplemente no puedo-

-Claro, pasame al mocoso- Ella siempre tan linda

El dia estuvo un poco tranquilo, por fin pudimos convencer a Effie que el lago era competamente limpio y no le pasaria nada, queria hablarcon Gale o arreglar un poco las cosas pero no pude en ningun momento, asi que me dedique a yudarle a Peeta con la comida para despues darnos un gran chapuzon en el lago y ayudarle un poco con el tema de la natacion, el cual aprendio muy rapido, asi que para el final del dia el ya sabia nadar o al menos ya se defendia y no me tenia que preocupar y todos ya estabamos cansados, por esa razon el camino de ida fue un poco mas largo.

Tomo una ducha rapida para vestirme y acostarme en la cama a descansar ya que el dia fue un poco agotador, pero el sueño no duro mucho ya que las pesadillas regresaron, donde los niños se perdian y quedaban huerfanos y solos aandonados ante las llamas y las bombas, llorando entre gritos por su madre o padre, gritos desgarradores que quiebran tu corazon al escucharlos, todos eso niños... perdiendo a sus padres. Por. Mi. Culpa.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO! ¡LOS NIÑOS NO!- grito asustada causando que Peeta se despierte

-¡Ey! Tranquila- mi cuerpo tiembla y solo le puedo decir que no -Katniss, tranquila, no pasa nada, estas bien... estamos bien, Katniss-

-No, los niños, Peeta, los niños- lloriqueo

-Katniss, mirame- niego con la cabeza -Katniss, mirame- dice con mas fuerza obligandome a hacerlo

Clava mi mirada en mi, esos ojos azules tan hermosos que me observan y tratan de calmarme, me abraza fuerte contra su pecho hasta que mi respiracion vuelve a la normalidad junto con sus labios, esa es la noche en que siento esa cosa de nuevo, el hambre que me controló en la playa, sé que esto habría pasado de todas formas. Que lo que necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego de Gale, encendido por la rabia y el odio. Tengo bastante fuego en mí misma. Lo que necesito es el diente de león en la primavera. El amarillo brillante que significa renacer en vez de destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar, sin importar lo malo de nuestras pérdidas. Que puede ser buena de nuevo. Y sólo Peeta puede darme eso.

Así que después, cuando él susurra:

―Tu me amas. ¿Real o no real?

Le digo:

―Real

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este pan ya se coció, y Peeta con Katniss volvió... ¡Una rima! Jajaja (Ok no) En fin, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron ¡Me siento tan feliz! :´) ¡Ustedes son sorprendentes! ¿Que haría sin ustedes? Nada, porque mis historias no serian leídas y quiero agradecer en especial a:<strong>

**Samantha136 : **Muchas gracias por regalarme un minuto de tu tiempo y comentar ¡Saludos a Perú!

**joseangelMellark: **Gracias de nuevo por la aclaración, por cierto.

**sunishere: **Gracias ¡Y a mi me encanta que te encante mi fanfic!

**Ady Mellark87: **Tu comentario me dio risa jajaja, después de que Katniss le dijera que no lo amaba ¿Querías mas rechazo de su parte? jajaja. Yo no soy Anti-Gale, lo quiero al pobre a pesar de todo, pero antes si era como "Iug, Gale ¿Ese que?" pero aprendí a quererlo con el tiempo. Respecto a la pregunta, soy de Sinaloa, no tan lejos ^^

**katnisspeetax100pre: **Me alegra saber que no soy la única loca ¡Saludos a Ecuador!

**lincita:** ¿Si? ¿Soy pequeña? Esta bien, lo admito, si lo soy jajaja... y pues como no sentirme honrada XD \(*.*)/ ¡Yuju! ¡Soy una escritora internacional!

**paty23jnd:** ¡Saludos de nuevo a Perú! si, yo también amo esas escenas con ellos juntos, adoro el romance de echo y la comedia y todo lo que implique amor (no puedo evitarlo) pero quería meterme en los personajes y en la historia verdaderamente, no sacarlos de su personalidad, porque por algo los queremos así, espero haberlo logrado.

**karito: **¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Y por tu tiempo! Seas de donde seas :)

**Gpe 77: **¡Otra chica mexicana! muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Perdón por mi comportamiento infantil :D, creo que me desate jajaja, necesito madurar, enserio chicos(as), bueeeeeno, hasta aquí llegan las cosas por ahora ¡Hasta el otro fin de semana! ¡Chayito!**

**P. D. Se que hay faltas de ortografia, perdonen ese error fatal de mi parte pero lo que pasa es que mi computadora no sirve, la pantalla se rompio y presisamente estoy escribiendo en un mini pedacito que tengo visible, por lo general siempre coloco los acentos hasta e final, en la ultima revision de capitulo, pero bueno.**


End file.
